


Shower Thief

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, butt rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Chun-Li's busy enjoying her shower after a long hard day at work until a certain sex-crazed taekwondo vixen decides to steam things up with everyone's favorite Chinese cop. Co-written with Skye Prower 2016.





	Shower Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Street Fighter or any of the characters. They are owned and associated by Capcom. Anyway, here's something different so here's a little Chun-Li/Juri Han just to keep all of you satisfied. This was co-written by me and my friends Skye Prower 2016, so enjoy!

The lights of Shanghai shone all across a good portion of the neighborhood that a certain Interpol agent was in, basically coming home after a long hard day of fighting criminals and solving mysteries in her spare time. The mysterious yet voluptuous figure soon stepped out of the car she found herself driving in and shut the car door right behind her, stretching a bit before finally entering inside her house.  
  
"Finally, I'm glad to be home..." The Chinese woman sighed to herself with a single roll of his eyes while putting down her briefcase full of secrets on the couch for now.  
  
The woman had very dark brown hair which was covered in two white buns all across her hair, decked in a dark blue business suit with her cleavage literally being displayed out on the open and high heeled boots from which she was walking in. Stretching herself after a very hard day at work, the cop, which just happened to be named Chun-Li climbed upstairs and entered her bathroom in hopes of taking a very hot long shower.  
  
Once she got in, she immediately went through the shower curtain and turned on the water to the right temperature of her choosing. Chun-Li obviously wanted to go with hot water as always, even though not too hot that she would literally burn herself. As her ears were treated to the sound of a rushing water being shot through its silver showerhead, Chun-Li immediately got herself undressed by starting with the boots. And then, she undid the small white buns attached to her hair, literally taking it all off and letting such beautiful long graceful hair that would make the rest of the world jealous. She then got rid of her business suit in exchange for a white lacy bra and panties, which successfully melded onto her bodacious, voluptuous body to a T. Chun-Li wouldn't find herself wearing it for very long though as she carefully took them right off her entire body, therefore showing off her busty ample breasts, long teasing gams that were known as her legs and one curvaceous booty that were being shown all across the bathroom light like a glorious diamond. Chun-Li definitely felt proud of the body of work that her legs, rump and tits had did all over her. She looked more like a centerfold of a adult magazine more than she did a cop dressed in elegant blue. That of course would definitely been an overstatement in Chun-Li's mind, but she quickly got used it due to her beautiful appearance.  
  
Her nude form immediately stepped inside the tub in which her skin was gracefully entranced by the warm hot waves of water touching her with a gentle caress. Chun-Li sighed in relief as a million tiny beads of hot torrential water showered her entire body full of pleasure like a pair of muscular arms wrapped all around her in tender loving fashion. Oh, if only if Ryu were here with her all along, then that would make quality time for both of them. But since Chun-Li was all by herself, that didn't happen. Yet she didn't mind too much because tonight was just all by herself and nothing else. And that's the way she liked it.  
  
"Ahhhhh, this is bliss..." she moaned out of perfection.

While that was going on, a mysterious figure began to appear through the window of Chun-Li's house, therefore going undetected due to the sound of the shower running from upstairs. The figure had appeared with the most darkest mischievous smile that could ever make the Cheshire Cat wince out of fear. She wasted no time going upstairs one step at a time, each one getting louder and louder as seconds went louder. Still, the sound of the shower managed to drown out those footsteps, which made it more wise for the female stranger to sneak in unexpected.  
  
The figure creaked open the bathroom door, therefore letting herself in undetected without Chun-Li even knowing who was now sneaking up on her. Her appearance was certain: Dark black pigtails that looked like horns, a dark purplish top that resembled more like a spider, white taekwondo pants and a pink-black belt with a skull attached to the accessory. And along with those clothes came nothing more than deadly purplish eyes that spelled sex-crazed destruction for Chun-Li soon enough. It was clear that the figured who was barging in the cop undetected was identified as Juri, the right-hand woman of the group organization known as S.I.N. What she was doing inside Chun-Li's own bathroom undetected was anyone's guess besides hers.  
  
 _"Mmmmmm, I guess I'll surprise her the best way I know how."_ The pain-loving seductress thought to herself.  
  
With her thoughts ever so clear, Juri grabbed the curtain and opened it right away, surprising Chun-Li with shock and awe added to the cop's face right away.

Hello, kitty." She grinned.  
  
"AH!" She cried out, covering herself with the curtain. "What are you doing in here!?"

"Just figured I'd get a little visit from a good old friend of mine..." Juri shrugged with quite a dirty smirk.  
  
"I'm not your friend, Juri." Chun-Li snarled in anger.

Juri giggled playfully. "Sure you are...So what are you up to, Kitty?"  
  
She sighs. "I'm taking a shower, why?" Juri decides to join, getting herself naked. "What are you doing!?"

"Just figured you could use a little company." Juri whispered to her lustfully.

"Oh, Ok..."

"C'mon, you don't need to be shy." She smiled sweetly before analyzing the rest of Chun-Li's nude flawless form, which looked so perfect, smooth and heavenly like an excellent masterpiece.  
  
Chun-Li definitely had it all inside the female Chinese interpol cop persona she lived on the outside. She had such long gorgeous gams, unstoppable curves, a perfectly shaven clit and just to top it off, a pair of big, luscious ample breasts that Juri was basically laying her own eyes on. Mmmmm, what Juri wouldn't do to get a hold of those babies.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you have such big perfect tits..." Juri said, licking her lips.

"Really....?" She said, blushing heavily. "Nobody's ever told me that....Thank you, Juri..."

"You're welcome, my kitten..." Juri whispered back, "Speaking of which, they could use quite a handful. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Such seduction in Juri's voice literally made Chun-Li weak around in the knees, even though she did a good job keeping her balance around the shower mats. Trying to make sure she kept her balance really well, Chun-Li had apparently no choice but to shake her head in response due to the fact that she felt aroused and turned on by her intruder's tone of voice. Chun-Li definitely saw Juri as evil to the core, a mysterious female clearly associated with M. Bison, but yet Chun-Li couldn't help but figure out that there was a whole lot more to Juri than Chun-Li ever realized.

"Of course not. Go ahead, Juri..." She cooed. She even smiled, making Juri feel happier than ever.

It didn't take long before Juri managed to lift up Chun-Li's soft ample breasts, which got a pretty gleeful squeeze coming from Juri's beautifully sculptured hands. She gripped on those tits tight as she ever could leaving the female cop to bite her tongue out of pure desperation. It took things to another whole level when Juri put her tongue to work by teasing all around her left nipple, even going so far to suck the holy hell out of that nipple first-hand. Juri repeated the same process via rinse and repeat, sending Chun-Li's entire vision to spin all around in pleasure. She never imagined how good her touch and her tongue had felt across her peach-colored tits right now. Each single lick made Chun-Li shout a little more sexually excited than the last.  
  
"Yes... ohhhhhh, Juri..." She moaned in orgasmic fashion.

Eventually, Juri stopped and turned Chun-Li around. She wanted her big bubbly ass next. She got on her knees behind Chun-Li.

"Mmmmm, you got a nice juicy ass..." Juri said to Chun-Li, who blushed even more from that compliment.   
  
"Please... please tonguefuck me..." The attractive cop pleaded to her desperately.

The evil taekwondo seductress decided to spank and grab those buns side to side, leading for her to eye on Chun-Li's supple tight asshole for her to witness. She licked her smooth lips immediately and closed in, immediately teasing her with a very sensual lick. Chun-Li shuddered throughout her body in pure unadulterated pleasure, letting Juri's long tongue penetrate her deep love hole nonstop much to her erotic enjoyment. Juri's tongue went more deeper forcing Chun Li to scream and moan even louder out of lust. It was so loud that it came dangerously close to making the whole entire bathroom tear up in two. While Juri was busy eating the hell out of her perfectly luscious ass, her fingers decided to do extra work themselves, fingering Chun-Li's very tight, yet very fittable clit to her advantage.   
  
"Ohhhhh yes! Keep going... KEEP GOING!" demanded Chun-Li.

"You got it, Chun-Li!" She winks, licking more.

And lick she did. She immediately made Chun-Li gape just by the deep end of her tongue, even going so far to penetrate it back and forth like a hard actual cock fucking her nonstop. Her two fingers spoke the same very well, going in and out of Chun-Li's pink folds repeatedly feeling the warm juicy textures of the cop's tight clit. Juri would increase her finger and tongue speed nonstop enough for the Interpol agent to suddenly leak traces of pre-cum pouring down from her gleaming walls, which the taekwondo beauty successfully managed to lick off one at a time. She continued to eat Chun-Li out until the Chinese beauty felt her legs starting to spasm uncontrollably. Chun-Li knew something was coming, and she was about to withstand every single minute of what was gonna happen next.  
  
"OHHHHHH... I'M CUMMING!" She hissed loudly.

Juri was sent to heaven right away, feeling a sticky angelic aura burst through Chun-Li's walls and spreaded all across her face instantly. Her tongue was greeted by the sweet savory flavor of Chun-Li's juices, which just happened to glisten all across Juri's lips like a shining beam of light. She managed to lick every part of her stickiness around the clit before standing up and greeting Chun-Li with a hot searing tongue kiss, forcing the Interpol agent herself to feel her own flavor around what was left from Juri's hot long tongue. It was quite oily at first having to taste her own climax, but the aftertaste was sweet for Chun-Li to endure pretty nicely, truth be told.  
  
"Mmmmm, you taste good..." Juri whispered from behind.  
  
"Thanks..." Chun-Li cooed between moans.  
  
"You're welcome," Juri nodded back before whispering yet again, "Now lay down and taste me..."

Chun-Li was kinda confused of what Juri was doing to her next. She really wanted to desperately taste her intruder's clit so bad, but apparently, Juri had thought of other ideas at the last second. Once her butt was placed with Juri's however, she felt a very soft and cuddly feeling coming from the taekwondo master's curvaceous buttcheeks. Juri then started to bump and grind her hips nonstop, rocking her butt around Chun-Li's supple ass meat like two rubber beachballs pressed together. The Interpol agent thought this was silly and weird, but she soon found out how arousing and enticing Juri's ass-flesh rubbing around hers felt. It was amazing how Juri knew her G-spots instantly. And she automatically found it around Chun-Li's supple rear end.

Chun-Li moaned nonstop like a ghost, knowing how soft and fleshy Juri's ass was compared to hers. The feeling of her ass between hers was so enough to make Chun-Li feel wet from the sudden arousal. It was quite fun and playful for Chun-Li to endure. While her ass was still being rubbed up across Juri's, the Interpol agent took the time to finger and rub her entire clit in the process, therefore receiving twice the pleasure from her sweet wet pussy and ass combined. The moans got so louder that it basically sounded like melodious screams of ecstacy. It was the kind of sweet music that graced Juri's ears to a definite T.

Juri just couldn't stop rubbing her butt against Chun-Li's. She just couldn't.

And it was that kind of addiction that made Chun-Li's entire knees and legs shake out of proportion, therefore enduring yet another sudden release!  
  
"I'm cumming... I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" shrieked Chun-Li as she took in a very huge climax for the second time in a row.   
  
Juri felt a ticklish feeling around her thighs as the Chinese cop sprayed more of her juices around the seductress's groin in ticklish fashion. She knew that Chun-Li couldn't contain her orgasm any longer, and it left Juri to smile evilly in the slightest way possible as a result. She had many ways to pleasure her own victim and so far, she was just getting a little bit started.  
  
"Mmmmm, you cum very good, Chun-Li..." Juri whispered over to her.

"Thank you..." Chun-Li said between moans.  
  
While the heat of passion continued to consume them both, Juri carefully laid Chun-Li down on the shower mat and spreaded her legs altogether, just in time for her to spread her legs between them therefore carefully fitting their tight clits among one another.  
  
"What are you doing now?" She asked Juri, who grinned even wider.  
  
"You'll see..." Juri winked.

A very calm Chun-Li relaxed herself as she felt her tight wet cunt being rubbed by Juri's in a warm oceanic motion. Juri took her time desperately to gently thrust and grind her well-shaved vagina close to Chun-Li's pussy, making it really nice and slow. The cop found it so sensual and soothing at the same time in which Juri's tight little clit was kinda making Chun-Li a bit ticklish for wear. This was exactly weird for Chun-Li as if she had never been in a position like this before. But now that she was in this scissor-like position caused by Juri, Chun-Li couldn't help but be used in this kind of position. The way Juri's sweet groin moved around hers was infectious, warm and enticing just enough for Chun-Li to get her clit closed in with hers.  
  
"Faster... ohhhhhh, FASTER!" demanded the agent.

Juri was more than happy to proceed with her movements, now getting a little bit faster per second. Chun-Li felt a lot of tingling from Juri's respective clit which ended up making hers feel a little tingly on impact. The vibration turned her on very much that she rubbed her sweet moistened clit closer to hers, which sent a chilling vibration to her own groin as well. Both knew they could feel it coming from a mile away. The two started rubbing deeper and faster long enough to feel each other's pre-cum being sprinkled in a sweet ticklish feeling. Either Chun-Li or Juri was bound to burst sooner or later, and it wasn't long before their combined orgasms started to break out in a blaze of glory!  
  
"OHHHHHHHH, I'M CUMMING!" Juri shouted blissfully.

"ME TOO!" Chun-Li cried out happily.

Their legs suddenly convulsed in one huge spasm, letting out a very silky release coming from their small puffy clits. Loud shredding moans were thrown out nonstop as Juri and Chun-Li hung onto one another while letting their clits sprinkle their sweet respective groins. The release had felt so erupting that Chun-Li broke out in another lusting hiss of pleasure, feeling Juri's hot juices shoot throughout her legs therefore making the evil vixen quite an aggressive squirter for her to behold. The feeling now made her lower legs a bit sticky more than wet, which Chun-Li didn't seem to mind at all washing it again.  
  
With the look on Chun-Li's sexually desperate face coming to light, Juri infested her lips with a smoldering passionate kiss before smiling very evilly, "Mmmmmm, you cum so nice..."  
  
"You... too..." Chun-Li said out of breath, knowing how much this kind of pleasure she got from Juri exhausted her to death.  
  
However, as much as Juri wanted to end this off, she had one last plan of hers in mind whispering to Chun-Li's satiated face, "Too bad I'm not done yet with you. I'm having so much fun making you cum so much, I wanna do it again."

"What?!" Chun-Li gasped loudly before Juri sent her fingernail right to the cop's cornered mouth, making her shush while Juri continued to talk.  
  
"Don't talk," The vixen whispered, "Just hang still while I fancy you more..."  
  
The Interpol agent carefully obliged as she once again crossed her legs much to the delight of a satisfied Juri. There always something about seeing a wet and helpless buxom Chinese beauty spreading her legs that brought a much more hornier side to the evil sex-crazed taekwondo seductress such as herself. She wasted no time at all washing down two of her glistening fingers before teasing Chun-Li just by rubbing the cop's juicy wet clit through circles. It felt quite tingly and ticklish at first knowing how soft her touch was around the cop's swimsuit region. The Chun-Li inside her would have stopped Juri right in front of her tracks and give her a good old foot to the face right about now. But the Chun-Li outside of her found out that the pleasure she had received so far made her vulnerable to Juri in a well-worthy way.

She calmed herself nicely as Juri's fingers immediately injected itself into her soft wet pink textures, obviously getting a very nice and warm puffy feeling inside. She charged over and over again like a piston as if she was penetrating like a real manly cock should be. Chun-Li sighed dreamily from the ongoing pleasure as the shifting of Juri's beautifully-crafted fingers piercing her clit intensified her hips. Her hips moved around up and down in response of her juices literally shooting sprinkles from her sweet pussy, which Juri loved seeing it glisten her fingers more. The seductress took time to get a good taste out of the cop's pre-cum before sending her fingers back in, literally thrusting and fucking her clit even more. The speed would start to increase per minute forcing Chun-Li to grab onto the bath ledges one more time due to the turnbulence the cop was receiving from Juri's little fingerfuck. She kept charging, thrusting and banging her fingers in her nonstop until Chun-Li forced out one ruthless cry of pleasure coming from the sound of her voice:  
  
"OH SHIT... SHIT, I'M!"

"Do it, baby! Cum!!"

And cum she did.  
  
All it took was just one sexual burst of energy coming from her loins in order to make that happen. Chun-Li squealed happily out of pleasure, squirting every part of her sweet little juices for Juri to taste. Every part of her sweet delicious juice felt so tangy and extravagant to Juri, moaning in perfect delight as she cleaned off her cummable fingers with the tip of her tongue. Chun-Li wanted to curse Juri for doing something foul like this to her. The way she sneaked behind her from the shower. The way her evil yet sensual touch turned Chun-Li on even if she didn't get used to it. The way Juri's desirable voice had made Chun-Li vulnerable on both the outside and inside. Yep, it was all there.  
  
With her job done to a automatic T, Juri took the time to engage in a steamy kiss with the cop herself before whispering to Chun-Li with such desirable seduction, "So Chun-Li, was it good for you...?"

"Yeah........" sighed an exhausted Chun-Li, who remained on the shower floor as long as possible.  
  
"I'm glad to oblige, kitten..." Juri whispered back before stepping out of the shower.  
  
The seductive vixen then took her time to redress herself one by one while still leaving Chun-Li exhausted and spent in the shower trapped in nothing more than a combination of steaming hot water and cum. Before she could step out of the bathroom altogether, she looked back to the cop with such a devilish smirk lighting up her face.  
  
"I don't know why, but I should have fun with you more often." Juri winked at Chun-Li.  
  
The agent, despite being sexually satisfied by Juri, said with such a vengeful tone, "Don't think you can enjoy this much longer. Once I'm cleaned up, I'll come find you. Trust me."  
  
"Heh, no you won't." Juri smirked one last time before finally leaving her house altogether.  
  
When she did however, Chun-Li was left to hear the words lodged in the back of her head before Juri finally left her alone:  
  
"I don't know why, but I should have fun with you more often."  
  
Chun-Li tried to find a good response to those thoughtful words spoken by the seductive Korean vixen herself. When she finally got right back up, she continued to clean herself up from the hot tremendous shower drops of water, sighing in own mind of what Juri said to her:  
  
"Ohhhhh, yes I will..."


End file.
